


The Wife

by xxfergiexx



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Angry Sex, Drabble, M/M, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-01
Updated: 2011-10-01
Packaged: 2017-12-04 20:29:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/714763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxfergiexx/pseuds/xxfergiexx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Homin 2011 Drabble Fest. Prompt: Min pushes Yun into a wall</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wife

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iadoreblue](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=iadoreblue).



> 1st out of the 3 drabble from the fest
> 
> My first attempt at writing homin and slash.

Yunho feels a little discomforted as he sits in the company van taking him and Changmin back to the hotel. Currently, his snarky maknae is glaring at him and has been glaring at him since they left the interview room for Vogue Japan.  
  
Changmin hadn't blinked for the past two minutes, and even seemed to shift closer to the leader to breathe in his ear. Yunho is scared shitless.  
  
 _What did I do wrong?!_  
  
Inwardly flailing, Yunho practically jumps out the van after it parked and runs through the hotel door. Changmin lags behind him, but seemed to catch up with him quickly due to those long legs of his.  
  
Just as the elevator doors are about to close, a hand stops them and revealed the figure of the evil maknae.  
  
Yunho's insides quiver with fear. They stare at each other unblinkingly for a few seconds, then Changmin snaps.  
  
Stepping into the elevator, the younger man punches the close button. Yunho flattens himself against the mirrors of the elevator as Changmin presses his body against his and grabs him by the jaw.  
  
"How.Dare.You.Call.Me.Your.Wife? I'm your _wife_ , sweet leader-sshi...your WIFE??!!"  
  
"I...Changmin...I'm sorry, baby-"  
  
"Don't call me your 'baby', baby." His hands slide down Yunho's front and grabs his cock through his jeans. As he rubs, Yunho's last coherent thought was _must call him my wife more often_!  
  
When the elevator doors opens, Changmin drags Yunho to their hotel, slams the door shut and then tries to man-handle his hyung to the bedroom. Yunho was having nothing of it though...  
  
"Let go, Min!! Stop! What are you trying to prove? That _you're_ the man in this relationship?" Yunho chuckles lightly.  
  
Changmin drops the other's arm and turns to face him with a cold expression.  
  
"I'm the leader...that makes me the 'man'?"  
  
The maknae tilts his head to the side contemplatively and asks, "Who do you think you're dealing with here, _hyung_? Kim fucking Jaejoong?"  
  
Yunho glared at him. "No. I'm dealing with the baby. The maknae. The boy that gets fucked."  
  
Changmin's left eye twitches. He grabs Yunho by the arms and shoves him against the nearest wall hard enough to make the other grunt.  
  
Their kiss is ferocious...complete with biting, nibbling, and sucking. Changmin catches Yunho's plump bottom lip with his teeth and suckled on it like a piece of fruit. Yunho is mewling and rubbing his hand on Changmin's cock.  
  
The maknae rips the leader's shirt off and bites at his nipples. Yunho cries out, tangling his fingers in Changmin's hair.  
  
Yunho whimpers helplessly as Changmin slides off his pants roughly and pulls down his underwear.  
  
Sliding down his body, Changmin gives the leader's cock exactly three long sucks and smears some pre-cum on his hole and starts fingering him.  
  
"Who's the wife now, baby? Who?!"  
  
When Yunho begins to fuck Changmin's fingers, the maknae couldn't stand it any longer.  
  
Standing up, he slides his zipper open and pulls out his cock.  
  
Wrapping Yunho's legs around his waist, Changmin shoves himself inside Yunho.  
  
"Oh Minnie!!! Miniiiiieeeeeee!!! Harder! Harder!!"  
  
"First, tell me who's the real man here?" Changmin asks smugly as he slows down his thrusting. "Who, Yunnie?"  
  
Biting down on his swollen bottom lip, Yunho turned his face away from Changmin and muttered, "You are."  
  
"I can't hear you, baby, what was that?"  
  
"YOU ARE!! Now fuck me harder, damn it!!!" Yunho wraps his arms around Changmin's neck and bites down hard on that long column of tanned skin.  
  
Changmin hisses and bites down on Yunho's ear as his thrusts turn savage. So hard that the older man's back keeps banging against the wall.  
  
Ten minutes of fucking against the wall and both young men cum with animalistic cries filling the silent hotel room.  
  
Breathing harshly, Yunho continues to hold on to Changmin tightly as they nibble on each other's lips.  
  
Parting slightly to stare into Yunho's eyes, Changmin pushes back the older man's sweaty bangs away from his face and said, "Call me 'wife' in public all you want...but don't think for a second I don't _own_ that ass when we're alone."  
  
Yunho gasped and tightened his legs around Changmin when his bare ass gets slapped just for good measure.

 

 


End file.
